Transparent surfaces become fogged when tiny water droplets condense on the surface, where they scatter light and often render the surface translucent. Fogging frequently occurs when a cold surface suddenly comes in contact with warm, moist air. Fogging severity can ultimately compromise the usefulness of the transparent material. In some cases, fogging can be a dangerous condition, for example when the fogged material is a vehicle windscreen or goggle lens. Current commodity anti-fog coatings often lose effectiveness after repeated cleanings over time, and therefore require constant reapplication to ensure their effectiveness.